


Beautiful

by Xdestinywolfx



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "WeLcOmE tO mY cAnDy StOrE", And matt, Everyone's gay, Homophobia, I put rape/non-con because Dead Girl Walking/Blue is kinda like that??, Lance wears a skirt, M/M, So is Hunk, Zarkon sings, also Shiro is gay, also writing songs into a story is hard, be easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xdestinywolfx/pseuds/Xdestinywolfx
Summary: Lance is part of the most popular clique at his high school, but he disapproves of the other boy's cruel behavior. When Lance and his new boyfriend, Keith confront clique leader Zarkon and accidentally poison him, they make it appear a suicide. Soon Lance realizes that Keith is intentionally killing students he does not like. He races to stop Keith while also clashing with the clique's new leader, Sendak.





	1. Beautiful

“September 1st, 1984.” Lance walked up to his high school, his notebook in hand as his other scribbles his words on the page. “Dear Diary: I believe I'm a good person.” He laughed softly to himself, adjusting the collar of his white and orange uniform, “Ya know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are, first day of senior year!”

He snapped his book closed as he looked the looming sign of his high school, giving it a smile full of spite, just like his life he thought bitterly. Adjusting himself, he walked into the school.

“And uh,” his eyes glanced back and forth between the crowds of kids littering the hall, the words of gossip bouncing between them. “I look around at these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened?”

‘Freak!’

‘Slut!’

‘Burnout!’

‘Bug-eyes!’

‘Poser!’

‘Lard-ass!’

‘We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.’ Lance sung, hugging his book to his chest as the crowds of kids shot judgmental looks at each other.

‘Freak!’

‘Slut!’

‘Loser!’

‘Shortbus!’

Lance stumbled around as the kids bumped into him, most giving him dirty glances and shoveling him out of the way. ‘Singing and clapping, Laughing and napping,  
Baking cookies, eating paste.’

‘Bull-dyke!’

‘Stuck-up!’

‘Hunchback!’

Lance stepped out the teenagers ways as they sung their words across the halls. He raised his chin,‘Then we got bigger, That was the trigger, Like the Huns invading Rome-’

Lance tripped over his feet bumped into a couple sharing it against a locker. They scoffed at him as he mumbled an apology. He pulled himself up, ‘Welcome to my school, this ain’t no high school,’ he glanced behind him at the hordes of kids he had come to know after all these years change so much.  
‘This is the Thunderdome.’

Lance shuffled himself to his locker and threw himself against it, already tired of the school year despite it being the first day as he opened his locker.  
‘Hold your breath  
And count the days,’  
He looked at the calendar he had tacked against the back of his locked and picked up his red marker.  
‘We’re graduating soon’  
He crossed an X through the first day.

‘White trash!’

His eyes wandered to the mirror placed above the calendar with the words “College!” Written across it.  
‘College will be paradise,  
If I'm not dead by June!’  
He quickly ducked as a red dodgeball was thrown towards him cracking his mirror. He sighed but still took upon a hopeful face as he glanced at the photo of him and his classmates in kindergarten taped against his door.

‘But I know, I know, I know,  
Life can be beautiful,’  
He took of the picture and cradled it in his hands as he looked at the happy faces of everyone getting along.  
‘If we changed back then,  
We could change again  
We can be beautiful…’

A preppy stud walks by as Lance turns around, knocking a hipster dork to the floor, letting out an ow in return.

‘Just not today.’  
Lance runs over and offers a hand to the hipster dork, “hey, are you okay?” He asks, concerned.

“Get away nerd!” He growls back and smacks Lance’s hand away. “Oh, okay…” Lance mumbles back as the hipster dork stomps away, shaking his hand of the pain.

‘Freak!’

‘Slut!’

‘Crippled!’

‘Homo!’

‘Homo!’

‘Homo!’

Lance walks away and holds his books from his locker to his chest. He sighed.  
‘Things will get better  
Soon as my letter  
Comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown.’

He couldn't help but blush when he thought of the happy days college would bring. No drama, no popular kids, no dicks. He could almost see the principal holding out his diploma as he ran to grab it.

‘Wake from this coma,  
Take my diploma,  
Then I can blow this town.’

His dream went away in smoke as he thought of driving off to the dream college, the small town behind him drowned in flames. It was actually kind of sad that Lance didn't mind that. He thought of driving to far-off places and experiencing new things. Sights. Smells.

‘Dreams of ivy covered walls,  
And smoky French cafés…’

Someone pushed Lance, making him fall to the cafeteria floor. He sent daggers after him.

‘Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!’

Lance was jostled awake as he felt mushy meat and cold milk dribble down his shoulders. He turned his head, not moving from his spot, and saw the culprit.

“Ooooops,” they laughed.

“Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane,” he thought bitterly as Shiro walked away, laughing. Lance pulled himself up and flicked a banana peel off his shoulder. “Third year as linebacker. Eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge-” “Dick.” Lance mumbled out loud and quickly covered his mouth.

Shiro whipped around and put his face into Lance's, “what did you say to me, skank?”

“A-ahh! Nothing!” Lance squeaked as Shiro huffed and swaggered away. Lance collected himself and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

‘But I know.’ 

Lance stretched his arms out, walking between the line of lunch tables as all the kids joined in.

‘I know, I know.  
Life can be beautiful,  
I pray, I pray, I pray,  
For a better way.  
We were kind back then  
We can be kind again  
We can be beautiful-’

“Ahhh!” Lance screamed as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see the smiling face of his best friend. “Hey Hunk,” he greeted.

“Hey.”

“Hunk Dunnstock.” Lance thought as he watched Hunk look through his bag hung at his side. “My best friend since diapers.”

“We still on for movie night?” Hunk asked, pulling a movie case out from his bag.

“Yeah,” Lance replied, wrapping his arm around Hunk, “you're on Jiffy Pop detail.”

Hunk nodded back, “I rented the Princess Bride.” He said and flipped around the case, showing Lance said movie. Lance read the title and shook his head, “again? Don't you have it memorized by now?”

“What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending…” Hink trailed off, the tone in his voice saying it all as he glanced to the side at the jock table. Lance looked at a lock of milk-stained hair and knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Hunk Dumptruck! White load!” The kid next to Shiro called and threw an opened milk carton at him, spilling all of its contents on Hunk and the floor. “Ahaaa!”

“Matthew Holt,” Lance’s mind trailed as he pushed Hunk behind him, though it wasn't like he was doing much since Hunk was much bigger than him. “He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.”

Lance stepped away from Hunk and up to where Shiro and Matt were laughing and fist-bumping each other.  
“Hey!” He yelled as the two of them looked at him lazily out of the corners of their eyes. “Pick that up right now!” Lance pointed at the now empty milk carton on the floor.

“I'm sorry,” Matt scoffed, “were you actually talking to me?”

“Yes I am.” Lance glared daggers at Matt, crossing his arms, “I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend like that. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”

Matt and Shiro exchanged glances and Matt got up, making Lance now wonder why he had done that and too late now Matt was in his face.

“.... you have a zit right there.” Him and Shiro bursted out laughing and Lance stood there with a look on his face that just screamed that he was done.

He sighed, “Dear Diary.”

‘Whyyyy’

“Why do they hate me?”

“Why don't I fight back?”

“Why do I act like such a creep?”

‘Whyyyy’

“Why won't he date me?”

“Why did I hit him?”

“Why do I cry myself to sleep?”

‘Whyyyy’

“Somebody hug me!  
Somebody fix me!  
Somebody save me!  
Send me a sign, God!  
Give me some hope here!  
Something to live for!”

The sound of the two cafeteria doors slamming open reverberated through the room as kids scrambled over with empty lunch trays. They lifted them up as three boys strutted in, everyone’s eyes on the lunch room were fixed on them. They seemed to radiate power.

‘Ah! Galra, Galra, and Galra…’

“And then there's the Galra.” Lance walked up to grab a lunch tray and walked the line with the others as the three boys strutted across the room. “They float above it all.”

‘I love Galra, Galra, and Galra…’

“Prince Lotor. Head of the football team. His dad’s loaded- despite the fact that he's actually not a prince.”

‘I hate Galra, Galra, and Galra.’

“Sendak. Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality but his mom did pay for pec implants.”

‘I want Galra, Galra, and Galra.’

“And Zarkon. The almighty.”

‘I need Galra, Galra, and Galra.’

“He is an absolute dick.”

The three Galra stepped to the front of the room where kids scrambled out of the way of their table. They nodded at them, and sat down as the teenagers tried their best to stay away from the table.

“They are a solid Teflon- never bothered, never harassed.” Lance grabbed his lunch tray - his eyes still glued on the Galra- as he walked to an almost empty table.

“I would give anything to be like that.”

“I’d like to be their girlfriend…” a hipster chick mumbled as everyone nodded along, agreeing.

‘That would be beautiful...’

“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me!” A stoner girl gushed as everyone agreed.

‘So beautiful…’

“I’d like them to be nicer…” Hunk mumbled next to Lance as he rubbed his milk-soaked hair with a napkin.

‘That would be beautiful…’

“I'd like to kidnap a Galra and photograph him naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats!”

 

Lance walked down the hallway, still rubbing bits and pieces of that day’s lunch off of his jacket. He walked to the guys’s restroom, ready to wash off the food when a sound of someone throwing up was heard.

“Grow up, Sendak. Bulimia is so old.” Zarkon sighed, leaning against the counter Lance noted as peered through the crack in the door.

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Sendak.” Prince Lotor suggested as Sendak pulled himself up from the toilet bowl, “yeah, maybe I should Lotor.”

Prince Lotor mumbled something about being a prince when Lance saw that a teacher was coming. He quickly ducked behind a trash can as the teacher entered the classroom. He returned to his spot when he was safely out of the teacher’s sight. He noticed that it Mr. Coran, one of his teacher’s.

“Ah, Galra, Galra and…” Sendak threw up again. “Galra…” Mr. Coran sighed, twirling his mustache. “Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all that vomiting…? You're late for class.”

“Sendak wasn't feeling well,” Zarkon shot back, placing his hand on his friend’s back who walked over from his vomiting session. Lance winced. That was a terrible excuse.

He looked into his bag and hesitated. But, shrugging, he pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something down. It may come as a shock but Lance was surprisingly good at imitating people's signatures and handwriting so if he did it right…

“Not without a hall pass you're not.” Mr. Coran shook his finger at them, “week’s detention.”

Lance took a breath and walked into the bathroom, “actually, Mr. Coran, all four of us are out on a hall pass.” He took another breath and held out the note, “yearbook committee.”

Mr. Coran eyed Lance and snatched the note from his hand. Lance held his breath as the teacher’s eyes searched the pass for any sign of forgery. After what seemed like an hour to Lance, he handed it back. 

“I see you're all listed.” Mr. Coran growled, “hurry up and get to where you're going.” He waved a hand as he stomped out of the bathroom. Lance watched him as he left the bathroom when the paper was snatched from his hand.

He startled and looked to see Sendak holding the forged pass as the other two Galra looked over his shoulders. “... this is an excellent forgery.” He finally said after a long time. “Who are you?”

“Ah. Uh, Lance Sawyer.” He took a breath, “I crave a boon.”

All of the Galra exchanged glances. “What boon?”

For a second Lance wondered if he should stop, but then, he rationed, he was already in too deep. Why not dive further?

“Let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary.” Lance rambled, playing with hands, “If people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone....” He saw the Galra all look at each other and snicker he decided to try another approach, ”Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes.”

“How about prescriptions?” Sendak asked and before Lance could answer Zarkon yelled at Sendak to be quiet.

Zarkon walked towards Lance and he tried to back up but the Galra grabbed his face so he wouldn't move, peering at his features.  
“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”

“And a symmetrical face,” Prince Lotor peered at Lance, running the side of his hand down Lance’s face, “if I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves, that's very important.” He said and Zarkon pulled his hand away as Prince Lotor nodded to himself at his statement.

“Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds,” Sendak sneered as he pushed his way through.

‘And ya know, ya know, ya know  
This could be beautiful’

Zarkon walked between his two lackeys as he took Lance’s face back in his hands, much to said boy’s dismay. Zarkon nodded at Prince Lotor and Sendak and the two ran to their bags.

‘Mascara, maybe some lip gloss  
And we're on our way’

The two Galra returned with the two makeup items in their hands and handed it to Zarkon, who took them with without taking his eyes from Lance’s face, who was now wondering if the Galra actually used makeup or if they were pulling his chain.

‘Get this boy some blush  
And Lotor I need your brush  
Let's make him beautiful’

Prince Lotor and Sendak rushed to their bags as Zarkon worked on Lance, slathering on mascara and lipgloss on him as the two Galra returned with their items.

‘Let's make him beautiful’

Prince Lotor grabbed a lock of Lance’s hair and started working through the knots that nested in it.

‘Let's make him beautiful’

Sendak opened the container of blush and started to rub it against Lance’s cheeks, highlighting his features.

‘Let's make him beautiful!’  
Zarkon tipped Lance’s chin up.  
‘Okay?’

‘Okay!’

 

Shiro strutted down the hallway, head up high when he bumped into a small boy. Recovering himself, he halted at the geek.

‘Get out of my way geek!’

‘I don't want trouble!’

Shiro got into the geek’s face and pushed him back, the small boy stumbling along the way.

‘You're gonna die at 3pm!’

The geek stumbled back more when he bumped into two girls who whipped around, their faces lined with fury.

‘Don't you dare touch me! Get away pervert!’

They both grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the floor.

‘What did I ever do to them?’

The kids in the hallway watched as the exchange went on and turned their heads to their lockers, gathering their things as they ignored the chaos in their school.

‘Who can survive this?  
I can't escape this!  
I think I'm dying!’

Mr. Coran walked through the halls, nodding at the good kids that walked past with their heads down and scowling at the bad kids who walked past with their chin up. His gaze shifted to the entrance of the hallway.

‘Who's that with Galra?’

Everyone whipped around to see the Galra walking down the hallway. Well, more like strutting. Their heads were high, but one walked down that seemed more unsure.

‘Woah  
Galra’

Zarkon nodded his head at one of the girls who then turned around to hold her red face in her hands.

‘Galra’

Sendak finger gunned one of the football team members who turned to his buddy fist bumped.

‘Galra’

Prince Lotor winked at a group of girls who simultaneously fainted.

‘And someone.’

They all stopped.

‘Galra’

Zarkon took a step forward.

‘Galra’

Sendak stepped to the side.

‘Galra’

Prince Lotor stepped to the other side.

‘And a babe’

‘Galra’

Sendak slid next to Zarkon, shoulder-to-shoulder.

‘Galra’

Prince Lotor stepped next to Zarkon just like Sendak.

‘Galra’

They all bowed.

“Lance?” Hunk yelled out as the light shone on his friend’s face.

‘La-an-ance?  
La-an-ance?  
La-an-ance?’

The Galra part, revealing their work of art: a smoking hot Lance, with makeup on his face to only reveal handsome features that were once hidden, his hair brushed to show its silky shine, and clothes that framed his body perfectly.

‘And ya know, ya know, ya know!’

The Galra start walking now, in a line formation as Lance follows them, side by side. The kids stare at Lance, as they had never seen him as beautiful as he is now.

‘And ya know,  
ya know, ya know  
life can be beautiful.  
You hope, you dream, you pray,  
and you get your way!’

Lance throws his hands up, slowly lowering him as happiness floods his body. A smile is stretched across his face as he noticed that the girls were turning away (and even some guys) with their faces in their hands.

‘Ask me how it feels  
looking like hell on wheels...  
My God, it's beautiful!  
I might be beautiful  
And when you're beautiful...  
It's a beautiful frickin' day!

 

‘Galra… La-an-ance!  
Galra… La-an-ance!  
Galra… La-an-ance!’

‘La-an-ance’

‘La-an-ance’

 

‘La-an-ance’

‘La-an-ance’


	2. Candy Store

Three weeks later, Lance is sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard of the school, still wearing the new clothes the Galra gave him and still putting on the makeup they taught him. His hand scribbles across the page.

All around him, people walk across the school’s courtyard, meanwhile the Galra are gathered near him, talking in a group. He looks at them and smiles.

“Dear diary,” he writes, “it's been three weeks since I became friends with the Galra,” he takes a pause to laugh, “Actually, friends isn't exactly the right word. It's more like the Galra are people I work with, and our job is being popular and shit.”

The school bell rings and Lance closes his diary to head to lunch when Hunk runs over to sit next to him.

“Hey Lance,” he says tentatively.

“Hey,” Lance greets back.

“You really do look handsome these days,” Hunk compliments, gesturing to the new look.

“Aw, thanks.” Lance looks down at his outfit before looking back up at Hunk, “but, you know, it's still the same me underneath.”

Hunk looks down at his hands, fiddling with them, “a-are you sure?”

Lance was confused for a second before he remembered: movie night.  
“Look I'm sorry I flaked on movie night,” he places a hand on Hunk’s shoulder so his friend would look at him, “I just have a lot going on.”

“I get that,” Hunk gives Lance a sad smile, “you're with the Galra now. That's exciting!”

Lance chuckled at his happy tone and rubbed his hand against Hunk’s arm, “it's whatever. I don't care. Look, we’ll hang out soon, I promise.”

“Okay-” 

“Lance!” Lance looks away from Hunk to see Sendak, waiting with his arms crossed and an annoyed look. “Zarkon asked for you to haul ass to the table,” and when he saw Lance nod and turn back to Hunk he added: “pronto!”

Lance sighed and nodded at Hunk who gave a nod back and got up to follow Sendak to the cafeteria table. He walked and his eyes rolled around the room when he saw a boy sitting in the corner engaged in a book. Strange, he thought. I don't think I've seen him around.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Zarkon. “Lance!” He growled and Lance turned to him, “I need forgery in Takashi Shiro’s handwriting.” He handed Lance some paper and a pen, “you'll need something to write on. Here, Sendak bend over.”

Without question, Sendak blended over and Lance used his back to write what Zarkon wanted.

“Hey handsome,” Zarkon recited, “I've been watching you and thinking about us in the old days.”

Prince Lotor and Sendak started to snicker, but Zarkon glared at them to stop.

“I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. Miss you, Shiro.” Zarkon laughed, “and put an XO after the signature.”

Lance waved his free hand and nodded. When he was done he handed it to Zarkon who read it over.

“What's this for, anyway?” Lance asked as Zarkon laughed once again.

“I just found out that Shiro used to hang out with Hunk Dumptruck.”

Lance shrugged, not seeing the point, “yeah, well, we all did. Back in kindergarten.”

“We all weren't gay and kissed on the kickball field.” Sendak sneered as Lance’s eyes widened.

“Oh that's right! I remember! It was disgusting! Shiro and Hunk Dumptruck, two guys kissing!” Prince Lotor gagged.

Lance’s throat suddenly felt dry.

“Perfect,” Zarkon purred as he saw Shiro and Pidge walk over. Lance felt like someone had twisted him stomach in a knot.

 

Shiro glanced around and looked at Matt, as if afraid if someone might hear, “don't tell anyone I said this, but it would be righteous to be in the middle of a Lance McClain and Zarkon sandwich.” He whispered and Matt nodded. He was the only Shiro told in the whole school that he was gay since he knew that if anyone else knew they would tease him. 

“Actually,” Matt looked around, “I agree.”

Shiro broke out into a smile, “hell yeah! Punch it in!” The two fistbumped.

But, there was another who knew Shiro was gay. And they were gonna use it and their looks to their advantage.

“Shiro!” Zarkon called and Shiro looked at Zarkon to see him in a quite attractive pose. Pidge and Shiro looked at each other and raced over.

“Be a sweetie and give this note to Hunk Dumptruck for me,” Zarkon flirted.

“What? No!” Lance protested as Zarkon gave Shiro the note Lance wrote.

“What? You still talk to that lard-ass?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Lance thought, “you kissed that ‘Lard-ass’ on the kickball field.”

While Lance was occupied with his thoughts, Shiro was unfolding the letter when Zarkon quickly grabbed his hand, “no!” He said, “don't read it. He's having some down there problems and needed some manly advice.”

Shiro looked at Zarkon, “but I'm a guy, too.”

Zarkon raised an eyebrow. Shiro decided not to press the matter.

Lance grabbed the letter from Shiro's hands and looked the Galra.

“What are you doing?” Zarkon growled as Shiro mumbled about his note and Pidge placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Please don't do this,” Lance begged, gripping the not tight, “no to Hunk.”

“Why?” Sendak asked, “it'll give him shower nozzle masturbation material for a week!”

Zarkon looked at Sendak.

“What? Everybody knows he's gay.”

“Shut up Sendak.”

“Sorry Zarkon.”

Lance sighed and looked around to see that no one could hear and lowered his voice. “Okay, yeah, Hunk is gay for Shiro for, like, twelve years. And you know that, and you know that this will kill him.”

‘Are we gonna have a problem?  
Do you have a bone to pick?’

Zarkon placed a hand on his chest as he walked to Prince Lotor and Sendak.

‘You've come so far  
Why now are you pulling on my dick!’

“I, actually, wouldn't mind that.” Lance cursed himself and his gay thoughts.

‘I'd normally slap your face off  
And everyone here could watch’

Zarkon gestured to all the people in the cafeteria before looking back at Lance.

‘But I'm feeling nice  
Here's some advice  
Listen up byatch!’

The three Galra surrounded him as the world around Lance grew dark. He closed his eyes and turned around, but opened them again to see a spiderweb of lies spun around him, all three of the Galra walking down on their own string.

‘I like!’

‘Looking hot  
Buying stuff  
They cannot’

Zarkon fisted his hands as he prowled to Lance, like a lion stalking its prey.

‘I like!’

‘Drinking hard  
Maxing dad’s  
Credit card’

Zarkon grabbed a bottle of vodka that appeared before him and ripped off the cap as he took a swig and threw it on the ground, stepping in the remains.

‘I like!’

‘Skipping gym  
Screwing her  
Scaring him’

Zarkon grabbed the collar of a boy as he snarled in his face, the boy yelping and fall backwards as he tried to scoot away from the oncoming form of the head Galra.

‘I like!’

‘Killer clothes!’

Kicking nerds in the nose!’

The three Galra stepped together in a line as they all kicked up, but only Zarkon, who was in the middle, actually kicked the boy from before in the nose, knocking him out.

‘If you lack the balls  
You can go play dolls  
Let your mommy fix you a snack’

Zarkon sunk to the floor on his knees as he grabbed the arms of the passed out boy, flaring them around like a dummy as he pointed its fingers at Lance.

‘Woah, woah!’

‘Or you could come smoke  
Pound some rum and coke  
In my Porsche with the cheerleaders!’

Zarkon made a cigarette appear in his hands as he placed it in his mouth while the other two spun back to the strings of web.

‘Woah, woah, woah!’

The Galra shook their hips as they crooned their fingers at Lance, inviting him with them.

‘Honey what’chu waiting for?  
Welcome to my candy store!  
Time for you to prove you're not a loser  
Anymore!  
And step into my candy store’

The three Galra spread their hands apart and grabbed each other's as they all together stepped towards Lance, who scrambled back out of their way.

‘Girls fall  
At your feet’

They all let go of hands.

‘Pay the check,’

Sendak wrapped an arm around Lance.

‘Help you cheat’

Prince Lotor wrapped his arm around Lance and winked at him.

‘All you need to do!’

Zarkon stepped forward and grabbed Lance’s chin.

‘Say goodbye to shamu’

Zarkon stepped out of Lance’s view as a spotlight turned on, shining on a Hunk who appeared before Lance.

‘That freak’s’

Prince Lotor slid to Hunk as he walked around him, swaying to the beat, one hand pointed at Hunk.

‘Not your friend  
I can tell  
In the end’

Sendak ran behind Prince Lotor and waved his hand at Hunk.

‘If he’

‘Had your shot’

‘He would leave you to rot!’

The three Galra spread out, Zarkon joining them once again, covering Hunk. They swayed their hips back and forth as they stared Lance down.

‘Course if you don't care  
Fine!  
Go braid your hair  
Maybe Sesame Street is on’

‘Woah, woah’

The three Galra still rocked their hips as they walked to Lance, crowding around him.

‘Or forget that creep,’ Prince Lotor told him as he grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him to a keep that was created out of this dark world.

‘And get in my jeep,’ Sendak sung from the car, gesturing to the open door.

‘Let's go tear up someone’s lawn!’ Zarkon cried in the passenger seat, standing up as the car faded away. Hunk walked through, seeming immune to the world the Galra created. As he passed Sendak, the Galra placed the note on his lunch tray. 

Lance watched.

‘Honey what’chu waiting for?  
Welcome to my candy store!’

You just gotta prove   
You're not a pussy anymore

And step into my candy store’

The world turned a dark blue as the Galra seemed to take on a new state, swaying back and forth as their voices rose.

‘You can join the team’

‘Or you can bitch and moan’

‘You can live the dream’

‘Or you can die alone’

‘You can fly with eagles’

‘Or if you prefer’

The room grew to a dark red as flames seemed to lap around the galra’s feet.

‘Keep on testing me!’

‘And end up like him!’

Prince Lotor and Sendak pointed behind Lance and he looked to where they were pointing. There was Hunk, holding the note with a face full of joy.

“Lance, look! Shiro invited me to his homecoming party! See, I told you there was still something there! This proves he's been thinking about me!”

Lance glanced at Zarkon’s smirking face.

“... color me stoked.”

“Yay!” Hunk threw his arms around Lance for a quick hug then skipped off. “I'm so happy!”

‘Woah, woah, woah’

Sendak stepped up and threw his hands in the air, ‘honey what’chu waiting for-’

Zarkon pushed him out of the way, growling a shut up as he took the same pose, but this time he pushed the note higher.

‘Step into my candy store!’

‘Woah’

‘Oh, oh, oh’

‘Time for you to prove you're not a lame-ass anymore!’

‘Then step into my candy store’

The Galra all started to circle Lance backing him up into each one of them.

‘It's my candy store

It's my candy

It's my candy store

It's my candy

It's my candy store

It's my candy store!’


	3. Fight For Me

Lance snapped open his eyes to find that he wasn't in that terrifying world anymore. Sighing, he sat down on one of the cafeteria tables. Unknowingly, he had sat on the closest one to the corner.

‘You shouldn't have bowed down to the swatch dogz and Diet Coke heads.”

Lance jumped as looked into the corner and saw that the mystery kid from earlier was talking to him but still looking at his book.

“They're gonna crush that kid.”

“I'm sorry what?” Lance asked.

The mystery kid sighed and got up, and Lance noted that he had a mullet. Funny, he thought.

“You've clearly got a soul, you just need to work hard on keeping it clean.” He turned his back to Lance and started to walk away, “‘We are all born marked for Evil.’”

“Did this kid just fucking quote Baudelaire at me than walk away?”

“Okay,” Lance walked after him, “don't just quote Baudelaire than walk away excuse me.”

The mystery kid sighed and stopped.

Lance gestured with his arm, “I didn't catch your name.”

The mystery boy turned around slowly. “I didn't throw it.”

The boy walked away, leaving an opened mouthed Lance to stare after him.

Shiro and Matt watched as the new mystery kid walked from Lance. Matt scowled at the nonchalant attitude he displayed and turned to Shiro, “who does that kid in the jacket think he is?” He asked, “Bo Diddley?”

Shiro wrinkled his nose at “Bo Diddley” and nodded. “And it seems Lance is into his act, no doubt.”

Matt rolled his eyes to where Shiro’s eyes rested. He knew that Shiro was definitely getting a burst of jealousy and, he thought, what better way to show off to Lance than beat the new kid up.  
“Let's kick his ass.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. Matt was never that violent, where was this from? Then, he watched as Matt flicked his gaze from Lance to the new kid. Oh. But still, Shiro didn't feel like fighting.

“Nah, we’re seniors. We're too old for that shit.” But, Matt didn't listen as he stomped over to the new mystery guy. Shiro sighed and followed, knowing that his friend would die if he fought a guy that size with the lacking size of himself.

“Hey sweetheart,” Matt sneered at the new kid who didn't even look up from his book. Shiro watched. It was almost comical. With the short Matt trying to act intimidating with slightly bigger guy.

He tried again. “What did your boyfriend say when you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio.” He dragged out the last word just to annoy him.

Shiro decided it was time to step in, and smacked the back of the kid’s head. “Hey, my buddy just asked you a question.”

“Hey, Shiro,” Shiro looked at Matt who had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “Doesn't the cafeteria have a no fags allowed policy.”

Finally, the new kid looked up, slamming his book.   
“They seem to have an open door policy for assholes, though.”

Shiro and Matt looked at each other.

“Hold his arms.”

Shiro moved to grab the new kid’s arms as Matt readied himself for a punch, the new guy struggling in Shiro’s grasp. As Matt goes for the punch, the new kid breaks free and smacks Matt in the face with his hardback book. Shiro, enraged, heads to grab the mystery kid, but instead the kid hits him with the book like with Matt.

‘Holy shit!’

‘Holy shit!’

‘Holy shit’

‘Holy shit!’

‘Holy shit!’

Kids started gathering around as Matt and Shiro staggered back up, blood pouring from their faces. Some people started chanting to fight, while others watched in awe as the two biggest jocks in the school were getting beat up by one measly kid. The Galra were also watching out of no interest, but Lance was writing in his diary, head down.

‘Holy shit!’

‘Holy shit!’

‘Holy shit’

‘Holy shit!’

‘Holy shit!’

When the sound of a body hitting the floor reverberated through the room, everyone freezes all except for Lance, who finally looks up to see the new kid about to hit Shiro in the face, frozen in time.

Lance sighed and closed his book, walking to the two boys, ‘why when you see boys fight, it looks so horrible,’ Lance turned his back to the boys, ‘yet,’ he looked back around at the new kid’s face, and noted that somehow he had fighting down to an art where he didn't even look tired. Lance’s face reddened. ‘Feels so right.’

‘I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not who I am,” Lance cornered his eyes, his other hand moving to touch his mouth in an embarrassed way.

‘But with this kid.’  
He removed his hands.   
‘Damn!’

Lance tiptoed under the new kid’s outstretched, ducking sp he wouldn't fall. He pulled himself up and looked straight into the new kid’s eyes. Purple. A weird color.

‘Hey, Mister No-Named Kid  
So who might you be’

He placed a hand on the new kid’s chest. Muscular, he noted.

‘And could you fight for me’

Lance spun around, arms wrapped across his chest as he leaned against the new kid’s. the warmth from his body radiated off as his scent enveloped Lance. Peppermint.

‘And hey  
Could you face the crowd’

Lance looked back at his face, and placed a hand on it, running a finger down the side, feeling the soft skin. He wondered if he used moisturizer.

‘Could you be seen with me and still act proud?  
Hey’

Lance spun out of the cradle of his chest, reluctantly, and laced his fingers through the new kid’s hand.

‘Could you hold my hand?  
And could you carry me  
Through no-man’s land?’

Lance pulled his fingers out of the palm of mystery kid’s hand. He started to walk away, playing with the limbs that were enveloped by the hand’s embrace.

‘It's fine   
If you don't agree  
But I would fight for you’

Lance glanced back the kid one more time. He wrapped his arms around himself, tearing his gaze away.

‘If you would fight for me’

Slowly, the people started to move again. The kids cheering. The Galra rolling their eyes. The teachers moving to stop the fight. The new kid’s fist connecting to Shiro’s face.

‘Let them drive us underground  
I don't care how far’

Lance spread his arms out as he went to sit back with the Galra, still staring at the fighting bones.

‘You can set my broken bones   
And I know CPR’

Lance winked at the new kid, though he knew he couldn't see him.

‘Well woah’

Lance’s eyes followed Shiro’s descent to the floor.

‘You can punch real good  
You've lasted longer than  
I thought you would’

The new kid wheels around on Matt, who was coming at him with the book above his head and a murderous look.

‘So hey  
Mister No-Named kid  
If some night you're free’

The new kid rams Matt in the face, sending him flying.

‘Holy shit!’

‘If you're still alive’

‘Holy shit!’

‘I would fight for you’

‘Holy shit, holy shit’

‘If you would fight for me!’

 

Shiro sat on the grass of the school as Matt slathered some gauze on a cut on his face.

“Man, that sucked.” Shiro mumbled and Matt nodded.


	4. Freeze Your Brain

Lance rears back his mallet and hits his blue ball, sending it into the hole as as the Galra watch from the side.

Zarkon takes his turn, “god Lance, drool much? You were practically throwing your boxers at that new kid.” He smirks at Lance, “I didn't know you were gay.”

Prince Lotor and Sendak laugh as Lance turns red. Zarkon cocks a smile and looks around at Lance’s place. 

“And judging by your house you can't afford a replacement.”

The Galra all laugh again.

Lance shifts his grip on the mallet, “c-come on. I don't even know his name.”

Zarkon rolls his eyes and hits his ball, it rolling to the foot of Lance’s mother, Allura.

“Ms. Sawyer, watch out,” Zarkon calls.

“Oh,” Allura picks up the croquet ball and hands it back to Zarkon, adjusting her plate of snacks. “Here you go boys. Care for some pate?” She offers.

Zarkon looks at the plate.

“That is not pate, that is liverwurst.”

Allura lets out an awkward laugh, sending a glance to her son who shrugs. “I am… aware of that Zarkon. It's a family joke, heh.”

“Oh,” he pauses. “Funny.”

A long awkward silence goes by.

“So, um, any big plans for tonight?” Allura asks, setting down her plate.

“Yeah,” Lance takes a seat around the table, the Galra joining him one-by-one. “There's this big homecoming party at Shiro’s house tonight. I'm gonna catch a ride with the Galra.”

“Speaking of which,” Zarkon drops his ball into the plate of “pate”. “Oops.”

All the Galra get up and head back inside the house. Lance looks down at the ruined snack on the table.  
“Okay… uh, great pate mom but I really gotta go if I wanna be ready in time for Shiro’s party.”

Lance gets up to leave when Allura grabs his arm. “Don't let these popular guys change you.”

Lance looks at her. “I… need them.”

“What for?” She asks, putting her other hand on her son’s arm. “You have other friends. You have Hunk.”

Lance blinks. “I want more out of my life than liverwrust mom.” He peels her hands off and runs after the Galra.

‘So step into my candy store.

It's my candy store, it's my candy!

It's my candy store, it's my candy!

It's my candy store!

It's my candy store!’

 

Lance slams the car door but before he can walk away the car honks. 

“Lance!” Zarkon calls after him, “don't forget to buy corn nuts! It's never a party without corn nuts!”

“Yes Zarkon,” Lance groans, “regular or BQ?”

“BQ!”

Lance groans and placed a hand on his forehead. He heads inside the store, making sure to slam the door before searching for the corn nuts.

“Greetings and salutations,” Lance stands up, holding his bag of Corn Nuts. “Want a slurpee with that?” The new kid asks, holding out his Blue Berry Blast.

Lance raises an eyebrow and leans against the counter, “no, but if you're nice I'll let you buy me a big gulp.”

“That's like going to Vrepit Sal's diner to order a salad,” he shakes the slurpee and takes a sip, “the slurped is the signature dish of the house. Did you say cherry or lime?”

Lance smirks, “I said big gulp.” 

The kid shrugs and walks away, sipping his drink.

“I'm Lance... by the way.” The kid turns back around, “are you ever gonna tell me your name?”

“I'll end the suspense. I'm Keith.” Keith sticks out his hand, and Lance shakes it. Still holding it, Lance says, “So… Keith. That thing you pulled in the caf was pretty awesome.”

“The extreme always seems to make an impression.” He takes his hand away.

“Hehe…” Lance had to look down for Keith not to see his rising blush. “So um, what's a Baudelaire quoting, badass like you doing in Sherwood, Ohio?”

“My dad’s work,” Keith replies, stirring his drink, “he owns a deconstructing company.”

“De… constructing?”

“Yeah… the old man seems to enjoy tearing things down. You've seen the commercial?” Keith asks, taking a low, comedic voice as he acts out the commercial.“‘My name’s Big Bud Dean, and if it's in the way I'll make your day!’”

Lance laughs as he continues his acting, “oh, and then he pushes the plunger and the screen blows up.” He laughs until he realizes his mistake. “Oh, that's your dad.”

“In all his toxic glory.”

Keith hops up in the counter, giving his hand to Lance to sit with him. Lance happily accepts it.

“Yeah, well, everybody’s life's got static.”

The car honks again, Lance cringing as Zarkon yells at him again.

“Example,” Lance sticks a finger in his ear, “I don't really like my friends.”

“I don't really like your friends either.” Keith points to Zarkon’s car.

“Yeah…”

“Bag the party and hang out here?” Keith asks.

“Ohhh.” Lance looks around at the store, “a 7Eleven. Swanky first date.” Lance says before he can catch himself. His covers his face with his hands, afraid to look at Keith.

But, the dark-haired but just laughs and removes Lance’s hands. “Come on, I love this place.”

Lance glances around, “you don't mind…?”

“No. I don't give a shit what the world says and neither should you. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl.”

Lance feels his face flush as he smiles, his heart fluttering. Mysterious, handsome, quotes Baudelaire, and is into boys? How much better can this kid get?   
“Well in that case, I’ll ask you this instead: why do you like this place?”

He played with the straw of his drink.

‘I've been through ten high schools  
They start to get blurry  
No point planting roots  
'Cause you're gone in a hurry  
My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den  
So it's only a matter of when’

He plucked the cap of his slushee off and swirled his fingers in it, sucking on one of them.

‘I don't learn the names,   
don't bother with faces.’

Lance blushed looking his suck on his finger. Dirty, dirty thoughts.

‘All I can trust is this concrete oasis  
Seems every time I'm about to despair’

Keith wrapped his hands around Lance, pulling him closer as he gestured to the store with his arm.

‘There's a 7Eleven right there!’

Keith let go of Lance as he ran into the isles, dancing among the junk food.

‘Each store is the same,   
from Las Vegas to Boston!  
Linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in!’

Keith leads Lance over to the slushee machine, handing Lance his own surgery drink for the boy to drink. 

‘I pray at my alter of slush  
Yeah I love for that sweet frozen rush!’

Keith grabs himself a slushee and sucks on the straw. “Ow!” He grabs his head and looks at Lance.

‘Freeze your brain’

Keith looks back up at Lance, a red blush spread across his face.

‘Suck on that straw  
Get lost in the pain  
Happiness comes’

Keith tapped Lance on the nose.

‘When everything numbs  
Who needs cocaine?  
Freeze your brain  
Freeze your brain’

Keith slips on the floor, Lance grabbing his slushee before it spills to the ground, placing both his and Keith’s drinks on the counter before holding a hand out to him.

“Care for a hit?” He asks, staring at Lance’s crotch with a red face.

Lance pulls Keith up, ignoring his stare. “Does your mommy know you eat all that crap?”

“Not anymore!”

“Oh shit-”

‘When mom was alive  
We lived halfway normal  
Now it's just me and my dad  
We’re less formal.’

Keith placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. 

‘I learned to cook pasta,  
I learned to pay rent  
I learned the world doesn't owe you a cent.’

Keith leans down to whisper into Lance’s ear.

‘You're planning your future  
Lance Sawyer.’

He spun Lance around and got on one knee, fake proposing to Lance as he put a hand to his chest.

‘You'll go to some college  
And marry a lawyer.’

Keith quickly stood back up as he placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, his eyes desperate and hollow.

‘But the sky’s gonna hurt when it falls  
So you'd better start building some walls.

Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s, throwing his head back, lifting his hair.

‘Freeze your brain  
Shatter your skull  
Freeze your brain  
Swim in the ice  
Get lost in the pain  
Shut your eyes tight  
Till you vanish from sight  
Let nothing remain’

Keith let himself fall on Lance, the other boy lifting his head up to see tears falling from his eyes.

‘Freeze your brain  
Shatter your skull  
Fight pain with more pain  
Forget who you are  
Unburden your load  
Forget in six weeks  
You'll be back on the road  
When the voice in your head  
Says you're better off dead  
Don't open a vein’

Lance threw his arms around Keith, pulling him into a hug.

‘Just freeze your brain  
Freeze your brain  
Go on and freeze your brain…’

 

“Try it.”

Keith holds out the slushee for Lance who takes it and drinks a swig. “Yeah sure I mean you just kissed me I'll drink your-” “Oh son of a bitch!”

Lance holds his head a huge brain freeze comes on, the door opens as Zarkon walks in.

“Lance.”

“Oh, sorry, I gotta go.” Lance quickly hands his slushee to Keith before running to Zarkon.

“So I see.”

“Corn nuts?”

“Yes, Zarkon.”

“We'll wave bye-bye to red dawn here and let's motor!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was listening to Dead Girl Walking. 
> 
> I plan on doing both a Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill Voltron au but I needed to fill my desire for Klance before I could start.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr... so if you have any questions: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sincerely-the-me-inside-of-me  
> Just ask.


End file.
